The Stars
by woeiswifi
Summary: It's hard being a demi-god. With Annabeth and Percy in Tartatus everybody just isn't their usual self. Everyone just needs time to think. Leo really needs to get some things off his chest. And Hazel just can't help but to deny, deny, deny. Everyone just needs a break. But they're demi-gods. They don't get breaks.


**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. RICK THE TROLL DOES. ( Rick Riordan. ) **

**HAZEL. **

One thing no one really knew about Hazel was how much she loved the stars. The brightness, as if they were gems. The one thing she felt that shined and didn't bring bad luck. It was her wishful thinking. She wanted to pretend she was the reason the stars came out at night. She didn't want to summon the treacherous gems. She wanted to summon the stars.

It was a windy night and they had been flying for a while now. Everyone was asleep expect for Leo, Piper, and herself. Piper was trying to go to sleep but she was too afraid to. Everyone was a little stunned. Frank was asleep. He was trying to forget about earlier today, as well as Jason. Leo was steering the ship. He had tried to play leader earlier in the day but his title quickly faded when he wouldn't respond to anyone. He just sat in front of the wheel, eyes wide, and color drained from his face. He was back to normal now, thank Gods.

Hazel tried to get some fresh air and sat next to Argo outside. The stars were out tonight and she wanted to see her twinkling friends. And maybe try to forget about earlier today.

She tried counting them and quickly lost count. She smiled. She loved these nights. Nights where there were too many stars to keep track of. Nights were she could spend forever finding and making her own pictures. Nights that just felt calm and safe because she knew the stars weren't there to harm you. They were there to make your wishes come true, which was something she terribly needed.

Annabeth and Percy were still in Tartarus. Just the thought made her shiver. There were so many monsters down there. Gaea was down there for crying out loud. _If only Percy didn't fall with her.. _No. She couldn't think like that. What if it was Frank? What if it was Nico? Of course Hazel would jump down there with them. She needed them.

"Hey, Hazel."

She knew that snarky voice anywhere. Leo. But who else would it be? She was sitting near the front of the boat by Argo who happened to be Leo's best friend. So, of course Leo would have shown up sooner or later.

"Hey, Leo."

He took a spot next to her and handed her a cup of tea. She blushed at the thoughtful gesture and accepted.

"Thirsty?" He smirked.

"Very."

They sat in silence for a while. Sipping tea and watching the stars. It would have been a perfect moment if it were Frank instead of Leo. But this was fine too.

Hazel watched a plane go by and she wondered what if felt like to be normal. She didn't want all the worries she carried on her shoulder. She wanted to be able to jump on a random plane and not worry about monsters. Everything she does she always has to be about monsters. They controlled her entire life. It wasn't fair that she didn't have a choice. If only Hazel could have a small taste of innocence.

"Hazel?" Leo broke the silence with a hushed whisper of her name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Annabeth and Percy will live?"

The sudden question made her skin crawl. Even she wasn't sure if the two would make it. But Leo was her friend and she couldn't let him down. She had to say yes even if the answer was a sure 'no'.

"Of course they will, Leo. Do we ever fail?" She tried to joke around and lighten the mood but judging by his face she didn't do a very good job. She wondered what was going on through his head.

"Leo." Hazel softly grabbed his hand. She blushed at her sudden movement but continued.

"Leo, look at me."

He turned to her. Tears were threating to burst out. In that moment, all Hazel wanted to do was comfort him. Kiss him, hug him, just do something to make that sad face go away. Why does life have to be so hard?

A pang of guilt rushed through her when she realized she hadn't thought about what she would do if Leo was falling in Tartarus. But she knew she would jump after him. She could deny it all she wanted, but if Leo was falling you better expect her right alongside him, falling too.

"Leo, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise on something like that, Hazel? Do you have any idea where they are? No God in their right mind would go down there! Annabeth and Percy are down _right now_ there and to make matters worse our camps are about to go to war because of **ME**. Don't make that promise, Hazel. Don't you dare."

Hazel was too stunned for words to reply. She knew he was right. She knew she couldn't promise the safety of everyone or how everything would be alright. She yearned to get into his head and convince him it would be okay. But it wasn't true. Nothing was okay. It never was. They're demi-gods for crying out loud! They never get a break. And maybe Leo just finally cracked.

She decided to not argue. She simply scooted closer to him and cuddled into his arm. She didn't care what Frank would think if he saw them. Leo was breaking. And she couldn't have her scrawny-beautiful-always-happy best friend break. She could deny him all day, but inside she yearned for him. She wanted him to be happy. She _needed _him to be happy.

"I can't promise that. You're right. But I can promise you me. I'll always be here for you, Leo. I'll fight with you side by side. I'll fight with you until death. You're my best friend. And no one, not even a stupid God, can take that away."

And Hazel meant every word of it. She really did care about Leo. And she would fight for him, even if it meant risking her life.

"You mean it, Hazel?"

"I mean it, Leo"

And they sat there staring at the stars for the majority of the night. She was cuddled up into his arm and she felt safe again. There were no more words exchanged after that. They just watched the stars.

You see, that's why Hazel loved the stars. They kept her wishful thinking. No matter how many times people tell you, you can't make wishes on stars, you do it anyway. Because making wishes on stars make you feel like a little kid. The times where there were no worries. Where you could actually promise everything would be okay and it was true.


End file.
